A conventional vehicle window screen known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,624 to Tower with the title "Restraining Net For Car Window". The retraining net in the '624 patent has a complicated attachment device for securing the net to the window. A lot of time is required to tighten or loosen the retaining net. The operation of the attachment device will reduce drivers' interest in using the retraining net. Nevertheless, neither of the two prior inventions satisfies the need for a door of a van.
The present invention intends to provide a screen mounted to the window of a sliding door of a vehicle and the screen has an opened portion to allow the roller and the roller shank of the sliding door to extend therethrough.